Heatblast (TARS)
This is the Pilot episode of The Alien Reviews Series. Introduction Brywarrior: Hey, BTFF people! I'm Brywarrior and this is the first episode of The Alien Reviews Series (crowd cheers) Thank you, thank you. But this is really about you guys... Well actually, that's a lie. It's about me making a point. I have wanted to do something like this for some time now, and I'm glad I finally started it. I hope I get support from role models on the Wiki, they will not be named here, unless we have a special guest starring. Our first episode will Be about Heatblast. Yes, the alien that started it all! He's a fan-favorite across the BTFF Community and frequently makes into the first playlist of Fanon Omnitrixes. He was one of my favorites form the beginnning, so this'll be fun for me to do. So, without further adieu, let us begin! Main Segment Things I Like ORIGINAL POSITION: Love this alien When Heatblast first appeared I was stoked. His transformation sequence was awesome, and I couldn't wait to see just what he did. We got a funny scene about Heatblast accidentally setting the forest on fire, and trying to put it out. I loved how quickyl he went from "I'M ON FIRE!!!" to "Hey... I'm on fire!" and I felt that that is how I would've reacted in that situation. I'm not going to tell you what his powers are because we have a page for that, but I am going to tell you that his powers are amazing. The power to control fire made me love him instantly. Plus his line "Shooting flames, I can definitely do!" has stuck with me forever. It's just kind of a cool quote. The quote itself isn't what made it so good, it was Steve Blum's voice that did it. Steven Jay Blum has voiced many characters in his life, but the ones that come to mind instantly Heatblast, Vilgax, Starscream, and The Wolverine. I think we can all agree that Blum's voice is pretty much the most epic, and only the most epic aliens got to be voiced by him. That's part of what makes Heatblast so cool! Now his design. He was such a B.A. when he premiered partially due to his design. He is a lava monster with rock plates for armor and a flaming head. Does it get much better?! Well actually, yeah it does. In Ben 10,000 Ben 10K's version had freaking volcanoes on his shoulders. IT WAS LIFE-CHANGING!!! I already loved this guy, but then they made him way cooler!!! Things I Don't Unfortunately, we have to do this segment also. I'm not totally thrilled with it, but we have to be fair. In my opinion, an alien as hot as Heatblast should not have had a problem with fire extinguishers or water being dumped on his head. I mean, yeah, the flame would go out, but why did it make his cough? I'm not entirely sure why they made it that easy to shut him down... His powers are awesome, but after Secrets we don't really see hime doing such B.A. stuff like melting the road, and melting the metal on that net thing that Vilgax trapped him in. Also, he was gliding on a surfboard of fire at the end. DUDE!!! I shouldn't even have to explain that one. Heblast has Things That Have Changed Conclusion Poll Category:Episodes